


my saddle is waiting

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Face Sitting, Felching, Frontage, Grinding, Here we go, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's long legs soon sling either side of him and Harry positions himself above Louis' cock. With a steady hand on himself, Louis puts one hand on Harry's hip as his boy starts sinking down. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Larry morning tour bus sex</p><p>Title from:- Pony by Ginuwine</p>
            </blockquote>





	my saddle is waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with another PWP. I have another work going at the moment for an exchange so I hope you will enjoy that one as well because I am posting it soon.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this shameless PWP about morning sex on the tourbus ;)

Louis wakes with hot, wet lips on his neck and a warm hand on his tummy. He was having quite a pleasant dream actually, Harry and him had like 5 kids and they were at the beach in Australia building sand castles and stuff like that. It was really nice. His eyes flutter open as the boy on the end of those lips start to suck on his skin.

"Ah H, no marks." Louis says breathlessly, his hand steady on Harry's waist.

The two are currently in the back room of the tour bus, on their way out of Philly. The show was great, Louis feels like he still has silly string on him. He vaguely remembers Harry latching onto him after the show, lips on his almost instantaneously after they got a moment alone. Harry pinned him to the mattress and kissed him till neither party could breath.

Louis knows Harry bern having some rough shows recently; getting hit with stray objects like glow sticks and hard objects, losing his breath a lot, tripping over the cables on stage and Niall assaulting his nether region but he knows it will take a lot more than that to phase his Harry. His Harry wont let anything stop him from putting on a fucking phenomenal show which he does every night.

"Don't care. Wanna mark you up. Show everyone who you belong to." Harry's gruff morning voice rings from beside him, the lips on his neck ghosting away ever so slightly as he speaks.

"What do you mean Haz? Always yours. Everyone knows that." Louis assures him, his thumbs rubbing Harry's hips. His little love handles that Louis adores so much. They remind him so much of the soft, pudgy 16 year old he met in the bathroom all those years ago.

"New articles about the baby came out this mornin'. Checked Tumblr while you were still asleep. The fans are going a bit mental." Harry elaborates and Louis huffs.

He hates this whole baby situation more than anything. More than The Wanted, more than Naughty Boy, more than just anything detestable. He hates the image that management is making him up as. He's not a party boy, those days are long gone. Louis doesn't want long night of crazy drug dealing and orgies like the papers say he has. All he wants is nights in with his husband, watching films and cuddles. Why is that so hard for them to understand?

"Sorry about this. I never wanted this to be us." Louis mumbles but Harry hushes him. Louis knows that Harry hates it he apologises for shit management is putting them through but Louis can't help but feel guilty for it.

"Hush Lou, don't fret. It'll be over soon. Just think about right now. You. Me. And this lovely bed that we are yet to christen." Harry says, his tone getting rougher at the end and Louis knows where this is going.

"Such a nympho baby. Never sated are you?" Louis teases, his voice still low because he knows Liam and Niall are asleep only a few metres away.

"Can't control myself around you babe. You are so fucking beautiful. You drive me crazy. Turn me on so much." Harry's gravelly voice is still near his ears and he shifts his hips ever so slightly to the side and Louis feels the head of Harry's cock rest against his hip bone, perking in interest.

"Even after 5 years of fucking and making love? Still get hard for me?" Louis questions, shifting his hips so their bare cocks line up, both still mostly soft but that is the part that drive them both crazy. This slow, sloppy build up were they just drive each other crazy until they are hard enough. Louis knows Harry's movements like that back of his hand but they still work so well, he can never not go lust crazy over his boy.

"Always Lou. Married you for a reason. Never wanna wake up to anyone else ever." Harry says, his eyes flutter shut as Louis presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and their hips move a lot more confidently together.

"Good. You're mine and I'm yours. Remember when you said that in your vows?" Louis asks, pulling Harry fully on top of him so they are square on each other, the friction so much better.

"Fuck yeah I do. _Shit_ , keep talking Lou. Love it when you talk to me." Harry's voice is getting clearer and louder but all Louis is thinking about how much he loves the fact that Harry gets off of talking about commitment. Louis could talking about the wedding and Harry will start to turn himself on and it is amazing to watch. Louis loves this little quirk of his, loves all his little quirky things.

"Yeah baby. My deepest love. That's you H. Said that in my vows. One and only." Louis speaks slowly like dripping syrup and Harry lets out a whimper through his cherry lips.

"Wanna ride you this morning. Woke up needing you to fill me." Harry pleads, his voice clear as crystal and Louis fights a groan. Usually he is the one who bottoms but there is that one day that comes by every once in a while that Harry craves to be filled and Louis loves those days. He gets to watch his baby fall apart at his will and it honestly the most beautiful thing to see.

"Yeah H? Want me to fill your hole? Wanna be full of my cock?" Louis taunts and Harry keens, nodding frantically, his hips rocking faster against Louis'.

"Please Lou." Is all Harry can muster in his hazy brain.

"Haven't even kissed me this morning Harry. My lips have been lonely while my cock gets all the attention. Do you think that's fair?" Louis pulls away from Harry's lips on his neck and protrudes his bottom lip a bit so Harry knows what he wants.

"Not fair no. Sorry Lou. 'M sorry I haven't kissed you." Harry murmurs quickly and hastily tries to plant his lips onto of Louis' but Louis is not having sloppy kiss first thing in the morning, _oh no._ He wants a proper one.

"Uh uh H. Compose yourself. Deep breaths. You are winding yourself up and forgetting to breath. C'mon, deep breaths and then we can continue." Louis instructs and Harry's eyes soften immediately. Louis also loves this about Harry. The fact he gets so worked up, so tuned in and turned on that he needs to have his reigns pulled in. If there is one thing Louis Tomlinson knows how to do, it is take control of his boy.

Louis notices that Harry's erratic breathing slows up, Harry's fingers are looser around his sides and his body isn't wound tight like a bow.

"Okay, 'm good. Sorry. Just got a bit overwhelmed with everything. I love you." Harry pants, licking his lips.

"I know love. It's all good. I love you too." Louis assures him and Harry hums in content, ducking his head again. He presses his lips soundly onto Louis and yes, this is what Louis wanted. Harry's plump, wet, bitten lips moving against his like it is second nature to them.

Of all the things that the two of them have done and still do, Louis will tell you that his favourite thing to do is kiss Harry. He is almost addicted to the feeling of his boy's lips on his. He still remember the first time he kissed Harry. It was short, sharp but oh so sweet. They were so young, so new to each other, so inexperienced but yet it felt right. It felt like that was the only thing that was safe about the two of them. Louis hasn't looked back since, he kisses his boy at any chance. Whether it be a short warm peck or a long heated snog, Louis never turns down his boy's mouth.

"Fuck, 'm so hard. Need you so bad." Harry moans out, breaking their snog with a wet sound.

Louis can feel the hard long press of Harry's persistent cock on his and Louis really wants to just wriggle down and suck his boy down to the root but he knows that Harry needs to be fucked right now and he gonna deliver that to his husband.

"Can feel it babe. You're desperate, aren't you? Desperate for any cock in you?" Louis taunts, reaching blindly for the drawer handle so he can pull it out. After slapping about and finding the handle, he pulls the drawer open and grabs two sachets of lube. One purple and one yellow.

Thing is, Louis knows Harry bought some flavoured lube packets but he doesn't know what they are. Harry was excited when he bought them home, said that it would be a new adventure for them to try. Louis did try to counteract by bring up the fact that their sex life was already far from vanilla as they have tied each other up, used toys and spanked each other before. Harry replied with a seductive whisper in his ear about how he was gonna come in him and then lick him out and kiss him with cherry flavoured lips and that shut Louis right up. Louis knows not to say anything against horny, excited Harry so yeah.

"Only want yours Lou. Only ever want yours." Harry shakes his head, his long hair bouncing from side to side with his proclamation. He hasn't brushed it so it is a bit knotty but Louis  _knows_ that is not gonna stop him from pulling on it.

"Course. Do you wanna prep yourself or do you want me to?" Louis asks, ripping open the the purple sachet with his teeth, the scent of grape hitting his nostrils strongly.

"Did it when you where asleep, wanted to be ready for you. Just need you in me." Harry pleads, his hole clenching in anticipation. Louis' cock twitches that the mental images he gets of Harry fucking himself with three of his long fingers, curling them deep inside himself, rings disappearing past his rim. Fuck, that would kill him this early in the morning.

"Gotta make sure you were through. Don't want you getting hurt." Louis says, spreading the lube over three fingers.

He reaches around Harry's body on top of his and worms a finger between Harry's cheeks. His firm, peachy, toned cheeks.

They look even better now in the morning glow, the light peaking through the window and hitting Harry's slightly tanned skin. He looks like an angel sent from above.

Louis feels that Harry is a little wet but that doesn't deter him from pushing a slick finger into Harry's hole, meeting barely any resistance at all. He wonders how thorough Harry was, whether he was too eager to do it properly or took his time loosening himself up.

"Lou, stop teasing. Need your cock now." Harry whines, wiggling his hips backwards into Louis' hand. Only earning him a tap on his bum cheek.

"Don't be greedy. Don't wanna hurt you." Louis tuts, moving his finger in and out of his boy with ease. Maybe Harry did stretch himself out properly. He adds a second finger, the fit tighter but still not tough.

Harry moans, "This was meant to be about you. I got myself ready because I wanna make you feel good."

"Always make me feel good baby. No matter what you do." Louis assures him and it's not a lie.

Everything Harry does, in the bedroom or not, makes Louis feels safe and happy and more than just fucking good. Harry is too sweet to him sometimes but that is the way he is and Louis wouldn't change him. Harry is the type of guy to bend over backwards for Louis and he lets Louis know it.

There have been countless occasions when Louis knows he can do it himself like get the marmite off the top shelf that is a little too tall for him but Harry sees he is struggling and runs to help him, like when Louis runs out of shampoo in the shower and Harry will searching the whole cupboard for him, looking for the right brand and also times like when Louis forgets his water bottle at band rehearsal or something and Harry will either run to get him one or give him his own. Harry is truly too good for him and Louis honestly doesn't know how he landed a guy like him.

"'M serious Louis. I wanna do this for you. Want you to use my body to get you off." Harry says a lot more stubbornly and Louis draws his fingers out, a slick noise being made as he withdraws them. Harry's voice is gravelly with lack of sleep (from tour) and lust and Louis can't resist Harry when his voice goes like this.

"Okay baby, have your way. Make me feel even better, if you can." Louis add that last bit, slightly tongue in cheek because he knows Harry never ceases to amaze him but he also knows that Harry seems to go harder when he is faced with a challenge.

The meaning behind the words have no real challenge but Harry seems to think so, judging by the way he grins filthily, grabbing Louis' cock and the other sachet of lube. Louis moans at the warm contact Harry supplies on his cock, his big hand moving up and down the shaft. Harry's huge hands have many purposes, like holding an umpteen amount of many things at once and the ability to cup Louis' entire ass.

Louis watches Harry in the dim morning light open the sachet with his teeth and spread the contents over Louis' cock. The lube is a little cold but he knows it wont be cool for long.

Harry's long legs soon sling either side of him and Harry positions himself above Louis' cock. With a steady hand on himself, Louis puts one hand on Harry's hip as his boy starts sinking down.

"Fuck Lou, been too long since we did this." Harry groans, Louis' cock stretching his hole open.

"Morning sex? We had that two days ago?" Louis says cheekily, squeezing Harry's love handle lovingly.

"You know what I meant you twat. Fuck, you're thicker than I remember." Harry tries to slap his chest weakly but Louis bucks up before the boy can, a deep moan leaving Harry's swollen lips.

Louis smiles smugly, both hands now on Harry's hips, he grinds upwards as Harry gets used to the filling stretch. Louis would be lying is he said isn't as affected by this as Harry is. It has been too long since they did this, even longer with Harry on top. Louis is just really good at hiding it, like the time Harry ate him out when he was on the phone to his mum one time. That was a good time, he came so hard when he hung up.

He knows he should be keeping Harry quiet because Niall and Liam are just down the bus a bit but he just can't bring himself to silence Harry's whimpers and sounds.

"How you feeling H? This what you wanted? Me filling you up." Louis asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, wanted this. Gonna ride you good." Harry nods, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis sees the boy steady himself before lifting off a few inches before sinking back down, evoking a groan from the both of them.

Harry is so tight still, the stretching this morning doing nothing to the vice like grip his hole has around Louis' cock. Three months of not bottoming really tightens you back up, Louis thinks to himself.

"Yeah it fucking does but fuck, this feels so good." Harry stammers and Louis realises he said that last bit aloud. Well, it's true. He knows how it feels to take a cock after such a long break, mind you, with Harry and his unsated libido, his longest break is two weeks.

"Yeah baby, feel so good with you on me. C'mon, fuck yourself so good that you're screaming." Louis says filthily, his blunt nails digging into Harry's sensitive skin. Louis knows the ins and outs of Harry's body, where to touch to make him moan, what not to do but more important, how to get him off.

Harry is so sensitive everywhere. He has sensitive thighs, Louis loves to nibble and scratch them with his beard sometimes. He has sensitive nipples, constantly played with and sucked on by Louis. He has an extremely sensitive cock, the slightest touch Louis puts on him has him moaning.

Louis loves to play with him but not now, not when he has a lapful of his boy, his husband, riding his cock like his life depends on it.

"Lou, fuck, am I doing good?" Harry asks, angling Louis' cock and it hits his prostate dead on, sending him buckling forward onto Louis' chest.

"So good babe. Making me feel amazing. So tight, so warm, so beautiful. How do you feel?" Louis shakes his head in affirmation, his hands reaching around Harry to grip his bum, feeling where he and Harry are connected.

"Amazing. Feel so nice to have you in me. We need to do this more often." Harry lets out another loud moan, this time the sound reverberating around the room. There is no chance that Niall and Liam didn't hear it.

Louis agrees, they should do this more often. As much as Louis loves getting fucked, this is just as good. Harry is definitely fulfilling his wish of doing all the work and making Louis feel good.

"You close? Gonna get yourself off on my cock without even touching yourself?" Louis questions, his right hand moving off Harry's arse to flick his nipple. Harry sinks his teeth into his lips to subdue a whimper but it epically fails, the sound high, desperate almost, and going straight to Louis' cock.

"Wanna get you off first Lou. Don't care about me getting off, want you to go first." Harry babbles and Louis knows he is talking shit. He knows that Harry is so turned on, his brain has turned to mush and all that is going through it is _Louis, fuck, get Louis off, Louis_  or something like that.

"Shh baby, getting so loud. Gonna wake Ni and Li up aren't you? You don't care, do you? Only care about us." Louis taunts and he smirks when Harry nods shamelessly, a keen escaping his throat.

The sound of skin against skin loud, mixing with the slick noise of the lube and the noises coming from both of them. Louis can feel his orgasm coming, Harry's hole clenching on him as he bounces on his cock.

Louis looks at Harry's face and ethereal is the only word to describe it. His eyes fluttering between open and closed, his mouth slightly agape, his lips bitten and swollen, his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink and his hair is wild, unruly and untamed. His husband is truly breath taking.

Another twist of his gut and his balls tighten, Louis can feel the high starting. He grabs Harry's hips and holds the younger man down, his ass resting on his hips and Louis starts fucking upwards. Hips moving erratically, his balls slapping Harry's ass and he falls over the edge. His orgasm hits as he is buried inside Harry, said boy clenching tight around him as he fills him up.

Louis' moans are different from Harry's, more breathy and high pitched. The sounds ringing through the near silent bus. Louis' vision is blurry, a mess of stars and Harry's face. He feels breathless for a moment, like everything has stopped. Harry has that effect on him.

"Fuck Lou, you look so good when you come." Harry pants, bringing him back. Harry is still seated on him, clenching tight around him and his cock impossibly hard against his tummy. Resting between his laurel tattoos.

"Come here, let me eat you out." Louis' mouth works of his own accord but Louis' brain tells him that isn't a bad thin any way. He hasn't eaten Harry out in a while and he misses it. There isn't much time for intimate things like rimming but he's glad it happens from time to time.

"Lou, this was about you. I can wank myself off." Harry says, easing himself off.

"Do you want to please me baby? Do whatever I want." Louis asks and he sees Harry's resolve crumble. Harry nods affirmatively."Then come sit on my face. That is what I want."

Harry slowly turns around and backs up, his arse coming closer and closer to Louis' face. Louis swears he is salivating. He can't help that Harry's bum is so toned and fucking edible.

Louis grips Harry's ass cheeks and spreads them apart, exposing Harry's hairless hole. He can see some of his come starting to leak out and he dips in to lick it.

Harry's response is almost instantaneous, his hands falling either side of Louis and his dick flopping uselessly onto Louis' chin. It doesn't sound hot but damn, it is. Louis' tongue delves into Harry's hole, tasting the sweaty skin and unmissable taste of the grape/pineapple lube mixing with his semen. It is all quite weird but fucking amazing. He's perfected his technique over the years, alternating between quick licks to long strokes of his tongue to pushing past the muscle of Harry's rim. His favourite however is licking down Harry's perineum and lapping at Harry's heavy balls. It makes Harry produce the prettiest of moans and just does something to him that Louis can't explain other than it is utterly hot.

"Louis, Louis please." Harry pleads, his voice cracking as his fingers tighten in the sheets. Louis pulls back for air and to respond.

"Please what baby? Use your words." Louis teases, nipping Harry's left cheek.

"I'm so close. Can I come?" Harry asks so softly and sweetly compared to the situation he is in. Louis knows that rimming has that effect on Harry.

"Yeah H but you can't touch yourself. Want you to come untouched." Louis demands and Harry whines. "C'mon, know you can do it." Louis gives Harry's bum a small slap before delving back in, feeling the boy clench around his tongue.

Louis tightens his grip on Harry's hips, his fingers sprawled around the soft sweaty skin. He knows Harry is close, his moans are getting louder and more desperate. They've definitely disturbed Niall and Liam from their sleep but Louis can't bring himself to care.

"Louis shit, I'm _\--fuck!_ " Harry near screams and he bucks down, his orgasm hitting him hard. Louis can see Harry's thighs tremble as the warm come hits his chest in spurts, Harry's breathing fast. He rubs his thumbs in circles over the skin of Harry's lower back to soothe him through his orgasm.

"That's it babe." Louis says softly as Harry finally stops coming. He lets the boy unstraddle his face, turn around and sink into the sheets beside him. Harry rests his head on Louis' chest, his finger lazily making patterns in the mess.

"Was I good? Did I make you feel good? Was that worth waking up for?" Harry asks, mumbling more than anything.

"So many questions babe. You are always so good, you made me feel incredible and fuck yeah, it was worth waking up for. Always worth waking up for you." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's hair. He can feel Harry smiles against his chest.

"That's good. Love having morning sex with you." Harry hums, reaching over to grab some tissues to clean Louis' chest.

"Love having sex with you in general." Louis challenges.

"Love being with you, period." Harry says back with a proud smile, wiping Louis' chest.

Louis takes a deep breath and can't help the fond smile he has etched into his face. His boy is amazing.

"I love you so much H." Louis says, kissing Harry's hair. Harry says the same words back and chucks the tissues onto the floor.

The two stay there, drifting in and out of sleepiness, pretending no-one else exists. Louis loves that about the bus. Secluded in the back with his favourite boy makes everything else non existent for a while.

"You fuckers better be decent." Niall's voice rings out before the door opens, the morning light shining through and the Irish lad standing there, clad in boxers.

"Morning to you too Ni." Harry mumbles, Louis pulling the blanket above their waist. It's not Niall hasn't seem them naked before but it is just common courtesy.

"Don't Ni me Harold, you and your fucking moaning woke me up. Usually it's Louis who wakes me up. Where you the bottom this time Harry?" Niall says, resting against the door frame, rubbing his eyes.

"I was but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asks.

"Because when Louis bottoms, he is super fucking loud. I figured it's the same for you because you were louder than usual and I didn't hear any of your fucking animal/caveman grunting noise." Niall points out.

Louis does know what Niall means by animalistic grunting noise but Louis personally thinks it's fucking hot.

"Why are you so invested in out sex life Ni?" Louis questions, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"Because you two are so loud, it is hard to ignore it. You should really invest in a bloody gag when you are on the bus." Niall suggests and Louis ignores the way he winks at Harry.

"Anyway, just telling you that we are at the venue. Sound check is in a few. Get dressed and ready for it. I swear to God if you aren't ready in the next ten minutes, I'll spit in your tea." Louis watched Niall leave but not shut the door and he looks at Harry.

"Race you to the closet?" Louis proposes.

"You're on." Harry smiles wildly, using his weight to roll over Louis' body to get up of bed. Louis groans and curses at him. He met with a giggly husband and a hand extended to help him up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
